


Graffiti

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [36]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Isabis wasn’t sure how the brotherhood had started manufacturing propaganda posters, but somehow, they had, and they were everywhere.





	Graffiti

Isabis wasn’t sure how the brotherhood had started manufacturing propaganda posters, but somehow, they had, and they were everywhere. No matter where you looked, there was always a picture of a stony-faced Maxson pointing at you with the words ‘I want you to join me in the Brotherhood of Steel’ emblazoned below him. Isabis gritted her teeth. It was infuriating to risk your life daily helping synths, all the while the Brotherhood does everything it can to dismantle your good work, only to have to tolerate seeing their fascist of a leader’s face on every wall.

 

But Isabis finally lost it when she found one of their posters hanging in the alley traders sometimes used to access her shop.

“That’s it!” She muttered to herself, turning on her heel and stalking back to her shop. Once inside, she opened one of the lockers in her back room and dug out a precious can of spraypaint. The faded label claimed that it was red, but Isabis didn’t care about the colour. She returned to the poster and started by spraying over the ‘join me in’ with the words ‘be killed by’. However, before she could change anything else, the clanking sound of power armour approaching. Acting out of instinct, Isabis dropped the can and ran back into her shop. In her toilet, there was a small window that looked out into the alley. Isabis put the seat down and climbed onto it, peeking through the window. Two Brotherhood soldiers were standing there, staring at the poster. One of them had their face covered, but the other had short, styled black hair.

“This is disgraceful! How dare they!” The second one snapped.

“All due respect, Paladin Danse, _try_ to keep it in your pants. The Brotherhood wants to wipe out the ghoul population. We’re near Goodneighbour, so a lotta people ‘round here aren’t gonna agree with that.” The first pointed out, crossing her arms and turning slightly to face him.

“But, Knight Wen, this is baseless slander against-”

“For ghouls, it isn’t. But we need to keep moving. You go on ahead to scout out the area, I’ll catch up.”

 

Paladin Danse stomped off, leaving the first knight behind. Once his echoing footsteps had faded, she picked up the can and stared at the poster, although it was impossible to see what she was thinking beneath her gas mask. Then, having decided on something, she sprayed something else on the poster, before setting the can down and running to catch with the Paladin. Curious, Isabis hopped down to go and see what she’d added. Once she got there, she smiled. For the second knight had added a pair of devil horns.


End file.
